JACOBS DEATH!
by 1 Twilighter
Summary: Jacob dieing in MANY diffrent ways! : If you like Jacob i advise you to NOT read this you may be emotionally scared.... Well we think there good stories.....
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: My friend Jill (i like to call her Bendy Bob LOL she calls me Tom Cruze!)Wrote these so be nice with the **

**comment caz i did it without asking her.....SO HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! ITS CALLED**

**JACOBS DEATH!!!!!**

**p.s. TEAM EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!BOO JAKE!**

**Disclaime:Me nor my friend own ANY twilight**

bella: hey,emmett

emmett: sup, bella *grins*

bella: wats that in your hand?

emmett: nothin *tries patheticly to hide squirt gun  
behind his back*

bella: *sigh* its a squirt gun, isnt it?

emmett: NO! well at least its not a normal one.*grins again*

bella: *rolls eyes and says sarcasticly* wats so special  
about it?

emmett: instead of water i put pepper spray in it.

bella: *eyes widen as she realises where this is going* i have to poop *runs from room*

emmett:*laughs and chases after her squirting her in the  
back*

IN ANOTHER ROOM...

edwards thoughts: hmmmm, i wonder wat i should get bella  
for our anniversery.

alice:hehehe

edward thoughts: i wish i could see wat shes laughing about but shes blocking it from me by focusing on a picture of micheal

jackson in a weird pair a gay spandex tites. ughe,Jacobs here...he comes over so much he might as well move in. heh that would

drive rose insane.

*emmett and bella run into room with emmett still squirting bella in the back*

edwards thoughts: whoa!

*just as jacob come in the door emmett squirts at bellas head, but bella ducks out of the way in time and the  
pepper spray hits jacob square in his face*

jacob: holy *beep*!!! wat the *beep* emmett!!!!

bella: dont say thing like that in front renesmee!

*jacob rolls on the floor twitching in pain*

everyone but jacob:hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

*suddenly jacob goes still*

esme: is he dead?

rose: i wish...

*esme pokes jacob with a fire poker*

esme: yep, i think hes dead.

*after a long stare everyone goes back to there business*

*edward, bella, and renesmee leave and on his way out edward steps right on jacobs nose and it makes a crunch sound*

**TO BE CONTINUED!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**IM just gonna say this now:OK so my friend Jill is the one who writes these i WILL tell her adventually but to be safe im just not gonna **

**edit her stories so her is the EXACT emai.l she sent me so from this point on she its the author....**

Jacobs Death 2!!!!  
so um ya here it is and again dont make any coments (i liked my other one better)

jacob: *walks down street grumbling to himself* i wonder wat form it will be in?  
a horrible plane crash?both husband and wife dead? no, they'ed need tons of dead bodies for that not to mention a whole plane wreckage.

quil: jake can u please not talk to urself it annoying.

jakes thoughts: gosh quil is such a spaz!

*plane flys above*

IN PLANE...

edward: *flying the plane* see bella i told u if a plane we were on was crashing because the pilots passed out drunk i would fly the plane *smirks*

bella: lol i gues ur rite!

edward: *gives bella a weird look*

bella: *someone texts her and she responds* like omg! oh rofl!! kk ttyl!

edward: who was that?

bella: like myob!

edward: *sighs*bella have you been texting a little bit to much?

bella: *gets innocent but guilty lookin her eyes* no...

edward: *rolls eyes*

BOOM!  
BOOM!

bella: holy crow wat was that?!?!

edward: the engines...

bella: HOLY *BEEP*!!! oops i forgot to say crow...

edward: *grabs bella runs out of room, kicks down wall, once close to ground jumps and runs back to scene of accident.*

ON THE GROUND BEFORE ACCIDENT....

jacob: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*plane crashes into jacob*

BELLA AND EDWARD ARRIVE AT SCENE...

bella: oooooooooooops. we squished jacob :[

edward: W00T!! we killed him! :] *does touch down dance*

esme: *runs out of bushes with a spork and pokes jacobs dicapitated body*

esme: i think its dead *pokes again* ya its dead....

*moment of silence*

esme: OH YA!!! ITS DEAD!!!! PARTY TIME!!!! TOASTERS IN THE CLOUDS!!!!!  
FLYING LEMONS!!!!!! DEAD JACOBS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! W000000000000T!!!!!!

edward and bella: *scoot away staring at esme like shes godzilla*

esme: . .

esme: *pulls off her mask to reveal that shes actually.......

....................................PETE WENTZ !!!*  
0o0 oh my god........  
THANK YOU FOR READING "Jacobs death 2" [=


End file.
